Galbadia School Days
by Weasley Weasley Jordan
Summary: Irvine Kinneas at Age 15 with his friends, battle a bullie and a T-rexer for fame, fun, and if he's lucky, a kiss.
1. Don't mess with the best.

(a/n): This is something I started a while back while I was playing FF8. Why I created this ficcy or how I don't know but it came to me while bored out of my mind. R/R and let me know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Irvine Kinneas, Galbadia or any other bit of the FF8 world. The other people are creations and ideas of my friends and I.  
  
  
  
Dramatis Personae:  
  
Irvine Kinneas 15  
  
Marix Hunter 15  
  
Zack Beltron 16  
  
Vincent Orzaktu 15  
  
Sarah Mayso 13  
  
Devin Albright 15  
  
Trish Silverton 14  
  
Setting: Galbadia Garden Region, Afternoon, 2 or 3 years before the whole SeeD Problems thingy  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Common' Albright! You want me come and get me," Marix growled at a tall blond boy dressed in sweat pants and gloves. The boy seemed to be rather upset over something.  
  
Marix Hunter was equally upset. Her red hair, normally kept back in a neat braid was now lose and getting in her face, but she didn't seam to mind. Her long leather jacket had been taken off and thrown down to the ground, leaving her green shirt, skirt and leggings to be all she had for protective wear. At her side was a short sword.  
  
"Get out of the way Irvine. Let the sniveling mammas boy try and touch me again." She yelled to her friend.  
  
Irvine Kinneas stood with his hands spread out, as if a sign of no threat. With his mid-length reddish brown hair tied back in a small tail at the nape of his neck, lightly catching in the crisp breeze off the plains, he stood between the girl and boy. His own long leather coat looking a bit too large for the already tall boy and a black cowboys hat, proved he was a true westerner. His green eyes watched the seething boy in front of him. "Hey. We can talk this over cant we guys. Right?"  
  
The blond didn't seem to be in a talking mood though. Devin Albright cracked his knuckles and swiped the back of his hand at his lower lip, coming away with a bit of blood. He was a tall boy, and rather strong for a 15 year old. Martial Arts and kickboxing were his passion and the blond was good at his work.  
  
"Move it or lose it. You're not the target Kinneas, but I won't mind going through you to get her." He said simply, glairing at the red headed girl behind Irvine.  
  
"Hay, hay, hay. Now lets think this over. You. a fighter with your fists. She," he jutted a thumb over his shoulder at Marix, "an extremely good swords woman. Now lets see. Who has the advantage here." He rolled his eyes and threw up his hands as if exasperated. "That's a tough one. But I think she has you beat Devvy. So lets forget about this whole thing." Irvine turned his back on the boy so as to face Marix. A wink was given to the red head.  
  
"That brat hit me first. I have right to take revenge." Devin said moving in behind Irvine.  
  
Marix stood back still, fists ready for the attack, and a face set in stone with a glair to melt icecaps. As she saw Devin moving she opened her mouth to worn Irvine. "Look out be-"  
  
But she hadn't finished, for Irvine turned before she could. In his hands he held his Valiant Shot Gun. The gun was drawn and pointed so precisely at Devin that the blond boy was thrown by surprise.  
  
Devin stopped dead in his tracks as he nearly ran into the tip of the shotgun. "What the hell Kinneas?"  
  
"Well I had said we could talk it over. But you don't seem like you want to talk Albright. So. drastic measures were taken. Do I need to take them further and take you out?"  
  
"Ha!" Marix yelped as she dashed over and behind Irvine, Looking over his shoulder at Devin. "You shouldn't try for something when it's a fact that you cant have it Albright."  
  
The blond growled and took a step back from the two. "Kinneas wont be with you all the time Hunter. Watch your back, cus you wont be so lucky next time."  
  
"She seems to have gotten you pretty good this time," he said pointing with the barrel of his gun to the other boys lip. "And if you touch my Mari' again, you -will- answer to me."  
  
Devin snarled but said nothing. In the distance he could see the figure of a small girl. Black hair flitting wildly in the breeze, and her arms waving, "Devin! Instructor Wallis is coming."  
  
With a growl, Devin turned and started to walk off, growling his words as he left, "This ain't over Hunter. You own me."  
  
As Devin met up with Trish Silverton, his long time friend and partner in crime, Marix growled under her breath, "Over my dead body."  
  
"Heya Babes. Careful or he'll attempt just that." Irvine said in that southern drawl of his as he turned around to look at his friend. "So what did that brute do to you now?"  
  
Turning that snarling face slowly around into a grin she looked at her friend and crooked a finger to invite him in closer, as if she had a secret to tell.  
  
Irvine inched closer and tilted his head, so she could speak, and was surprised as she kissed him lightly on the cheek, right next to his lips.  
  
He grinned like a fool as he straightened up once again, reaching a fingerless-gloved hand back to scratch at the back of his neck. "Now Miss Marix. What was that for?"  
  
She just smiled and stepped back form him. "You wanted to know what Devin wanted didn't you. Well that was it. And since you helped me, I thought -you- deserved one."  
  
Irvine let out a laugh. "That's what this was all about? A kiss? You walloped him on in the jaw cus he asked for a kiss?"  
  
"He didn't ask. It was more of a demand. Then it became a 'well I'll take it myself' thing," she said with a frown and a shiver.  
  
The boy frowned and reached a hand out to Marix' red hair, touching a strand with bare fingers carefully. His frown grew as he pushed aside the red hair, catching a red mark at the side of her neck. "He do that as well?"  
  
All he got was a nod, and Marix stepped away from his hand, pulling the hair back to cover it over. "He says I own him because of a training session we had. He sort of saved me by helping with the T-Rexer. Now he feels I own him and a quick snog is what he wants as payment. When I told him to shoot him self he didn't take it all that well."  
  
"And I suppose that's about where I came in? You said No. He got pissy and grabbed you. You two started fighting. You some how got a fist past his and clocked him one. And in comes your Knight in leather and swayed, Irvine to the rescue." Irvine said as if it was all too clear to him now.  
  
She rolled her jade eyes and poked him rather hard in the arm. "I didn't need your help or rescuing. I could have taken care of him on my own. I'm a big girl now." She said puffing up a bit to look tall and proud. "If I can deflate your ego, I can take on anyone!"  
  
A light smirk played across his thin lips. "And what's that support to mean?"  
  
"It means. well." She frowned and turned a glair to him. "It means I know something you don't. Yeah. That's it. And I'm not telling."  
  
He laughed and started to walk back to the garden, knowing his friend would come with him. "You don't know anything."  
  
"Well. sure I do!" She said jumping slightly and dashing off with him, catching up to walk slowly at his side. She really didn't know anything and tried making something up. "I know what girls you like! So ha!"  
  
He snorted and shrugged, looking over and down to her with a face of amusement but also disbelief. "And so does the rest of the school. Guess you haven't been in the girl's bathroom much. 3rd stall down from the entrance says something about, 'Need a date? Irvine Kinneas, Dorm #48b.' Or something like that." He then shrugged and turned back to where he was going, walking with a small swagger as he hooked his thumbs in his belt loops at his hips.  
  
Marix blinked, looking at her friend. And blinked some more. "What the hell? Kinneas? How do you know what it says in Stall 3? Don't tell me you've been in the girls bathroom befo- you have haven't you!" She said suddenly as she saw the grin spreading over his face.  
  
"Gah! Is no place sacred form boys now a days?" The redhead said as she threw up her hands as if the world had just come to an end.  
  
"No but if you give this lonely sharp shooter just one more kiss ill make you pretend you never heard me say it." He said with a rogue grin on his face.  
  
She laughed and patted him on the back. "Go charm the other girls Irvine. I know you too well."  
  
"It was worth a try."  
  
"Well. Nice try at least." She said as she leaned up and kissed his other cheek again, then poked his side. "And that's all your getting. Common'. Zack and the others should be meeting soon at the training center. Maybe if you save me form a nasty ol' T-Rexer, ill offer another kiss. Or maybe not." A wink. "Depends on how much help I need." 


	2. Too Young? Pff!

A small girl, with short silver hair, paced back and forth in the hall way to the training center, with a look of concern on her face. She wore a long black leather coat much like Irvine's, which covered over her leather pants, vest and a skintight white shirt.  
  
Sarah Mayso, a girl two years behind Marix and Irvine, had been waiting out side the Training Center for some time now. As she heard the booted footsteps of her two friends she jumped, excited, and ran over to them. "Come On! You're late! I want to go play!" She exclaimed as she Marix' left hand and Irvine's right and tugged them alone faster to the centers doors.  
  
Laughing as he was pulled Irvine tried to keep his slow pace, just to annoy the younger girl. "You could have gone in with Zack and Vincent. Not like we couldn't find you three and catch up."  
  
The energetic girl stopped and pouted, turning to look at her two friends. "Vincent said I was a baby, and made Zack tell me to stay here. Said I'd just get in their way." If her lip fell any farther she would be mopping the floors with it.  
  
Marix just stood by; her hand still trapped by Sarah's clutches, and watched the two silently. She knew Zack and Vincent. Both were pretty good friends. She also knew that Zack didn't care who came with him as long as he could get some good training in. But if he didn't feel you could keep up. he would be over protective and leave with out you. Now with Vincent. she could easily see him conning Zack into laving poor Sarah behind.  
  
"Aw, Sarah. Don't pout. You know it breaks my heart to see a girl as beautiful as your self to look so sad." Irvine said in his normal charming way as he took the younger girls hand into his own and patted it. "I know you can keep up with us. We are looking for the T-Rexer. You can help take it down and rub it in to the guys at dinner tonight. How's that?"  
  
Well obviously it cheered her up again because Sarah was hoping about once more, tugging on the twos arms. "Yeah! Come on! Lets go find Rexer boy!" 


	3. Are we having fun yet?

The view was clear. The three of them had made it in the training center and to the top of one of the three look out towers. The metal creaked and groaned with each movement from top the tower, seeming all too unstable, but it was the best spot in the whole training center of Galbadia. And it was theirs.  
  
Irvine lay stretched out on his stomach, booted feet twisted together and locked, jacket covering his body over, watching the grounds below. His shotgun was replaced with a rifle that he had hidden and locked away up here, and currently it was pointed down below. Sharp emerald eyes scanned over the grounds with a want for action and excitement.  
  
There was a soft squeaky yawn heard from beside him, though it hadn't distracted him from his concentration. "Tired?"  
  
"No. Bored." Marix said as she moved to lean up against a pole near by, stretching her arms high above her head and back down. She taped her sword repeatedly with a rhythmic pattern as she watched her friend. "When are we going to get to the fun part Irvine? I think we put Sarah to sleep."  
  
"This is fun." He said lightly, and to him it was. "I just want to spot the scared faced one. He's hard to beat when angered. I figured a few shots of mettle in the ass would piss him off enough to have some fun."  
  
Setting up suddenly Marix blinked. "You're looking for old Scar face? He's the oldest T-Rexer in here! We can't take that down! Are ya nuts?" Her jade eyes had widened with a tad bit of alarm.  
  
"Sure. Your always saying I'm crazy aren't ya? And you wanted some fun. Lets get some glory as well. The girls will go wild when they hear I helped take down Scar face."  
  
"Is that all you ever think about? Girls?" Marix said with a roll of her eyes, leaning back against the railing with a sigh, only to set up straighter again. That startled look once again in her eyes. This time Sarah sat up from her napping place beside the two with a start as well.  
  
A roar filled the training center that sounded like a compilation of a lion, bull and a great while. A T-Rexer.  
  
"Yeah! Can we play now?" young Sarah said, as she seemed to be wide-awake now.  
  
  
  
(a/n): Yes, I know that was small weak and sadly done but oh well. I wanted to split it all up, though those last two could have been a chapter all on its own, and actually I should continue on with this part but. that shell be a new chapter some other day. Reply and all that Jazz so I know weather or not to even bother going on! Thanks so much! ~ L. Jordan 


End file.
